Deep in Thought
by Melo Grunty
Summary: A series of one-shots and/or drabbles involving Aidou Hanabusa. Rated for language.
1. Deep in Thought

**A/N** So...This is my first fic...I was bored and remembered that I created a pen name a while ago, so I decided to write a fic =D Despite its title, this really has no deep meaning to it. It was more of an experimental writing excercise that took me probably 20 minutes to write, so it's probably not that good...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Deep in Thought **

So Kaname walks into the Moon Dorm's living room with an absent look on his face. Aidou, who was sitting on the couch thinking about how wonderful it would be if Kaname would take him out for ice cream, looks up.

"Kaname-sama, is something wrong?" Aidou asks, concern in his voice.

"What? Oh, no. I'm just deep in thought…" Kaname replies, looking off into the distance.

"How deep?" Aidou says.

"Very deep."

"How deep is very?"

"Umm…very deep?"

"Oh. That must be pretty deep, then."

Kaname was confused. So he went to his room.

About five minutes later, Kain walks in. He sees a very…intense look on Aidou's face. It was almost as if he was trying to thread a needle, but he was just kind of sitting there, not threading a needle. Worried that his cousin might be going senile, since there was no apparent reason to look so…intense, Kain says, "Aidou. You look…intense. Is something bothering you?"

"About five minutes ago Kaname walked in," says Aidou, still looking intense.

"And that bothers you?"

"He was deep in thought…"

"How deep?"

"Very deep."

"Oh. Sounds deep."

"Yeah…"

"So…what bothers you about that?"

Aidou looks at Kain…intensely. "Why do you think Kaname would come into the Moon Dorm living room in very deep thought?"

Kain hazards a guess: "Because he's always in very deep thought?"

Aidou's intense look disappears.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Idiot…" Kain mumbles, as he turns to leave.

* * *

**A/N **I am well aware that that had almost no point to it, but I really would appreciate reviews =D I would love consrtuctive criticism and maybe possibly some inspiration to write a new story =D Thanks!


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N** I have decided that I like writing about Aidou =) This chapter/one-shot/drabble/whatever thingy is probably not a goo as the first, so...yeah...just read and tell me what you think...please? =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kinght.

* * *

**Ice Cream**

Aidou _really _wanted Kaname to take him out for ice cream. But Kaname was nowhere to be found. _Maybe I should find Yuuki instead, _Aidou thought. _She's usually with Kaname anyway. _So Aidou ran around the campus of Cross Academy looking like an idiot.

Then he spotted Zero. Zero pretended not to notice. But it was too late.

"Kiryuu-kun! Did you know that you are my best friend?"

Zero was confused. Yes, Aidou sucked up to pretty much everyone, but, like most of the Night Class, he _always_ gave Zero the cold shoulder, especially since he could never find anything better to do with his ice. Other than figure skate.

Zero could sense that something was very wrong.

Or that Aidou was just very bored.

Or that he wanted ice cream.

Or that he wanted to force Yuuki to take a bubble bath with him.

Or that—

"What do you want, vermin?" Zero said, putting on his best angry face.

"Where's Yuuki?"

"Why do you want to know?" As annoying as she could be, Zero would never do something as low as leaving her open to the brutal torment of Aidou Hanabusa. Who knows? He might even try to force her to take bubble baths with him. The mere thought made Zero cringe.

"I just wanted to ask her something."

"Does it have to do with bubble baths?"

"No, it has t—Wait, where the hell did bubble baths come from?"

"Uh…never mind..."

"Okay…So, are you going to answer my question?" The sooner Zero would tell Aidou where Yuuki was, the sooner he would find Kaname, and the sooner he would get to go out for ice cream.

"If you don't want to take a bubble bath with Yuuki, then yes, I will answer your question."

"A bubble bath with Yuuki? That actually sounds kind of fun…"

Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose.

"I was just kidding!" Aidou said quickly. "But seriously. Answer my question." The only thing on Aidou's mind right now was Kaname. And ice cream.

Zero put his Bloody Rose away. "Kuran took Yuuki out for ice cream."

Aidou fainted.

* * *

**A/N **Well...I hope you liked it...I don't really like this one myself, so I would completely understand if this was the absolute worst thing you've ever read . Anyway, please review! And I take suggestions, so make a suggestion! (If you want...) Thanks!


End file.
